A load center is housed within a metal enclosure or panel and holds multiple circuit breakers that are connected to various branch circuits in an electrical distribution system. Some load centers feature a plug-on neutral rail or conductor to which neutral connectors or jaws of the circuit breakers plug onto. These plug-on type circuit breakers have the convenience of being able to plug directly onto the neutral rail without using any fasteners or wiring to connect the circuit breaker to the neutral busbar in the load center. Assembling the dielectric and conductive pieces of the load center before installing it into the enclosure is a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. A need exists for reducing and simplifying the assembly of the load center using fewer components and fewer steps.